Seesh Tai's head is full of junk!
by Arraye
Summary: A look into Tai's head what will we find and yes I know I spelt his name wrong in the fic.


****

Written by Arraye

The thoughts of a leader

Disclaimer; I don't own any of the digimon characters, but this fic is mine!

****

No one ever nominated me to be leader and I never displayed a burning desire. But somehow it happened. From then on I had alot more to think about than just my own safety. I know that the Digimon will do everything in their power to keep us safe but I doubt that it will be enough. Although we're the Digidestined we're still kids; we agrue; MAN DO WE AGRUE! But somehow we've managed to stick together; through thick and thin.

We've spent so long together it will feel weird to be separated. I come to know everyone better and I think they know me better too. 

Sometimes though I think why me? why not anyother kid that went to camp? Sometimes I wish things had been different; that my home's not in danger or that Kari was not worried about me. If Earth and Digiworld were not connected; would I care? Probably not. If a selfish thing to say, but it's true. If this experience hadn't affected us personally we probably would have gone home now. I guess this trip has made me realise; that it doesn't matter how you think or what you believe it's how you act; what you do that counts.

If the others knew how I felt; they probably wouldn't think twice about dropping me as leader. But it was so much harder for me ya know. At one point I was home; I was _home. _I had to leave my sister, to fend for herself; she was pratically crying; begging me to stay. None of the others had to go through that. Matt would probably understand how I feel the most, since he had Tk but at least Tk is with him, he can make sure he is ok.

Speaking of Matt, I wasn't too happy to be with the guy. I think he felt the same about me. At first I thought he was a jerk who wouldn't listen to anyone let alone me, but when I saw the way he looked after TK I changed my mind. He really does care about others; but hey I guess that's why he's got the crest of friendship. 

TK once told me that Matt was jealous of me, that he didn't like TK talking about me. I never and still don't understand why. TK thinks the world of him and looks up to him, I don't really have that. I guess it could be the leader thing but I think that secretly he prefers it this way. 

Everyone's been so nice to be even though I got everyone spilt up. Especially Sora, ya know she's pretty cool for a girl. We were close before coz of football camp but this experience has made us closer. _Perhaps not as close as I'd like....._*where the hell did that come from?* I guess the stress of our whole situation is making me think weird things. I think it's been affecting Sora too, she's been looking at me funny. She had never looked at me that way before and in a way I guess I'm looking at her differently too. Y'know at night when the wind would set in and everyone's spirits would drop, she would become depressed so I would hug her; y'know like good friends do. It always made her feel better and make me as well. She'd get a smile on her face, tell me "to knock it off" and push me away. But lately she hasn't, she doesn't push me away. So most nights we just sat there holding each other.

At first the others said nothing. Course it didn't last for long. Mimi would say something and I would just shake it off; after all Mimi was cute! But the guys began to start. Matt seems to think that if a joke gets a few laughs the first time he can use it over and over again. It got to the point where Matt had told the same joke fifty times; it wasn't funny the first time! In the end I just got fed up, I just didn't hug her anymore. It just became too uncomfortable. But it was too late we got labelled as a couple. The only thing I can do now without getting laughed at is to pat her on the shoulder. 

It's sad the way they spoiled it for us. But life goes on, we have a job to do. Besides there's always after we save the world. When I look in her eyes I see _our_ friendship, a friendship that cannot be broken. Whatever happens I know I will be her friend.

As for the others, I care about them too. And their friendship is just as important. I know that to suceed it will take all of us together; working as a team. I know we can do it; I _know_ we can get home.

Fin

Author note; before you flame me off this Earth, this is a really old fic of mine so it might be a bit rubbish, but I thought you Digimon fans might like it!

Probably not the greatest fic on the world but it's a small insight into Tai. Man he's so cute. I don't know the characters too well so they might not seem too right but I've tried to remain faithful to the series. No Digimon are mentioned; sorry! I really don't like the Digimon I prefer the characters. Anyway suggestions and comments are welcomed. Please no abuse!


End file.
